Precioso corazón
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Te conocí como un hombre frío, egoísta. Con el tiempo, descubrí que escondías algo detrás de esa cortina de hielo. Eso, mi bello ojiazul, me motivó a buscar dentro de tu corazón todas esas hermosas emociones que te negabas a mostrar... One-shot SetoxYami


**Precioso corazón **

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece!!

Para mí, un día más había acabado. Si miraba hacia el horizonte, podía ver claramente el notable atardecer. El sol se escondía a paso lento entre la frágil línea que dividía el cielo y la tierra. ¿Qué podía decir de esa tarde? Solo que era tranquila.

De hecho, fue esa tranquilidad la que trajo a mi mente pensamientos. Pensamientos que varias veces me habían inundado. Palabras y recuerdos me hacían olvidar por momentos que caminaba por las transitadas calles de una ciudad, una ciudad llamada Dominó. ¿Qué importancia tenía ese lugar? Para cualquiera, su nombre era solo una escritura breve que aparecía en cualquier mapa de Japón. Para mí, sin embargo, Dominó era mucho más que eso. Fue en ese lugar en el que Ra decidió darme la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, la cual, ahora tenía como sombra días en los que viví como gobernador de un imperio. Sí, fui faraón en Egipto miles de años atrás. Mi reinado empezó cuando apenas tenía ocho años, y terminó bruscamente días después de haber cumplido los dieciocho.

Bruscamente, pues el suicidio no es algo que se espere todos los días. Jamás imaginé que mi juventud terminaría de esa manera. Pero, a pesar de haberme quitado mi propia vida, mis motivos fueron rectos. Sacrifiqué mi vida a cambio del bienestar de mi pueblo. Por ese acto, Egipto pudo gozar de mil bellos amaneceres. Claro, yo mientras tanto, estuve encerrado en una pequeña pirámide de oro, mejor conocida como el 'Rompecabezas del Milenio'.

La tortura por la que pasé durante tres mil años me dejó completamente confundido y en la soledad de la oscuridad misma. No sabía si estaba consciente o no, pero a mi vista solo saltaban sombras inanimadas, que me herían con odio y rechazo. Recuerdo haber llorado, gritado y suplicado, orando a veces a los dioses para que me mostraran algo de su infinita misericordia. Y así, después de tres largos milenios, ellos contestaron mis plegarias.

Recuerdo ese día. Fue como un milagro. Por fin miré de nuevo el sol, y pude sentir la bella caricia del viento. Sin embargo, al haber estado tanto tiempo rodeado de sombras, mi ser era oscuro, lleno de resentimientos y malicia. Mi carácter celoso no permitía que nadie se acercara a Yugi, el chico que me había liberado. Todos los que dañaran a mi aibou, recibían un castigo. Y ese castigo, rozaba entre la locura, y la misma muerte.

Mis actos fueron tan brutales, que hasta Yugi comenzó a sentir miedo. Yo mismo podía sentir su temor cada vez que intentaba hablarle. Y por eso, opté por simplemente manterme oculto en un rincón de su mente, saliendo solo cuando el objetivo fuera protegerlo.

Pensé entonces que mi vida se reduciría solo a eso. Pero luego... llegó él. Sí, él, un joven de cabellos castaños y fríos ojos azules. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Vestía un uniforme azul, que combinaba con sus bellos ojos. Aún así, el motivo de nuestro encuentro no fue nada agradable. Ese joven había herido a mi aibou, lastimando a su abuelo y robando su carta más preciada, el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Y lo peor, lo que inundó mi ser de rabia y furia, fue verlo partiendo esa carta a la mitad.

En ese momento decidí que le enseñaría una lección. Y así, tomé el cuerpo de mi aibou. Quería vencer a ese joven en su juego favorito, el Duelo de Monstruos. En realidad, no tenía en ese momento mucho conocimiento acerca de ese juego de cartas, pero extrañamente, se me hizo algo familiar. Pero lo que más me llenó de orgullo, fue el haberlo vencido. Sí, lo vencí, y luego, intenté limpiar su mente, borrar la maldad que había en ella. Después de eso, solo recuerdo volver a la mente de Yugi.

Por mucho tiempo dejé de verlo, solo en contadas ocasiones. Pero pronto, volví a enfrentarlo, en un duelo que acabó solo en tragedia. Iba a conseguir la victoria, cuando el ojiazul decidió arriesgar su propia vida, acercándose peligrosamente al final de la plataforma en la que estábamos. Era obvio que si yo decidía atacar, él caería. Por unos momentos, eso no me importó. Lo único que ocupaba mi mente, era ayudar a Yugi. Por eso, decidí atacar. Pero pronto, Tea, una amiga de mi aibou, hizo que el pequeño entrara en razón, justo a tiempo para interponerse.

Al principio, solo sentía rabia hacia él, hacia Seto Kaiba, el importante presidente de una gran compañía, por haber cometido tal acto de cobardía y bajeza. Sin embargo, pronto entendí algo que hizo que mi opinión acerca del castaño cambiara radicalmente. Mientras yo intentaba salvar al abuelo de Yugi, él intentaba salvar a su hermano menor. Cuando entendí esto, pude ver que en ese joven frío, aún se escondía algo de bondad y cariño. Y fue entonces que decidí que no importaba cuánto costara, lograría descubrir ese lado sensible y cálido.

Pasó el tiempo, y así llegó otro torneo, Ciudad Batallas. En esos días, pensaba mucho acerca de mi pasado, pues no recordaba nada. Sin embargo, poco a poco fueron surgiendo pistas. Cartas de dioses egipcios, artículos del milenio, tablas milenarias, en fin, todo eso en cierta forma me mantenía preocupado. Aún así, procuré concentrarme también en conocer un poco más a ese CEO.

En las finales de esa competencia, tuve un duelo contra él. Aún recuerdo muchas de sus palabras.

_-Mi pasado está lleno de odio y enojo. Soy diferente a ti, a mí solo me interesa el futuro-_

Esa frase me trajo un solo pensamiento. Kaiba luchaba con rencor y odio, y así, jamás ganaría. Tal vez, podría ganarme en un duelo, pero jamás obtendría una verdadera victoria, pues la victoria y el odio nunca han caminado de la mano. Intenté explicarle ésto, pero por supuesto, no me escuchó. Además, también intenté hacerle ver que un hombre sin pasado, no tenía un futuro.

_-¿La fuerza de la amistad? Es estúpido. Para mí, solo puedes obtener la victoria con tu propia fuerza. ¿Fuerza de la amistad? Nunca voy a querer algo como eso!-_

De nuevo, con sus palabras, Kaiba me dejó algo muy en claro. Su vida entera se basaba en la soledad, en no confiar en nadie. Pero aún así, quise seguir insistiendo, pues, aunque me lo negara a mí mismo, el ojiazul se había convertido en alguien especial para mí.

Muy dentro de mí anhelaba ver ese lado cálido del castaño. Deseaba ver una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro, no las típicas curvas sarcásticas que mostraba cuando teníamos un duelo. Quería ver algo que saliera de su corazón. Porque, a pesar de sus acciones lejanas, podía ver que Kaiba se preocupaba genuinamente por todos, tanto por Yugi, como por los amigos de éste.

Y pronto, esa preocupación se hizo aún más notoria, cuando Dartz apareció, junto con aquellos tres motociclistas. Para mí, esos días me hicieron saber más acerca de mi pasado, pero también, me hicieron ver cierto cambio en Kaiba. En el duelo contra Dartz, me di cuenta de que el ojiazul no solo luchaba por él mismo, como solía hacerlo, sino también por uno de esos tres motociclistas, Amelda. En una ocasión, pude ver cómo miraba fijamente el lugar en donde estaban guardadas las almas de todas las personas que Dartz había capturado. Y entre ellas, el castaño miraba exactamente la piedra que resguardaba el alma de ese joven pelirrojo.

Pero luego, para confirmar mis pensamientos, Kaiba mencionó a ese joven, antes de hacer su siguiente jugada.

_-¡Amelda, abre tus ojos y mira ésto!-_

Debo admitir que su actitud me sorprendió. Aunque también, me alegró. Por fin el ojiazul luchaba no solo por sí mismo o por su hermano. Al parecer, estaba entendiendo el significado de la victoria.

Después de eso, mientras el duelo avanzaba, habló de una manera que me dejó completamente boquiabierto.

_-Aunque no quisiéramos, Mokuba y yo hemos visto lo que llamas la oscuridad dentro de nosotros. No queriendo vivir con esa oscuridad en nuestros corazones, hemos trabajado duro y así pudimos encontrar una manera de vencerla, y hemos llegado lejos. ¡Ahora todo lo que queda en nuestros corazones es el brillo que construirá nuestro futuro! Y eso es lo único necesario!- _

Como siempre, el ojiazul se enfocaba solamente en el futuro. Sin embargo, sus palabras eran diferentes. No había odio ni rencor en su voz. Recuerdo que en ese momento, solo pude mirarlo con sorpresa, y con costos pronuncié su nombre. De nuevo, las ganas de conocer por completo el corazón del ojiazul me inundaron.

Pero luego, en ese mismo duelo, Kaiba perdió. En un último esfuerzo, activó una carta que elevó mis puntos de vida. Aún así, no presté atención a ésto, y en cambio, corrí hacia él, atrapándolo con dificultad. Sentí un leve temblor recorrer mi cuerpo al estar al fin tan cerca del castaño. Aún así, ignoré pronto esto. Lo llamé, esperando que hiciera algo, pues de verdad no quería quedarme solo en ese momento. Al fin, pronunció unas breves palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

_-Yugi, ahora puedo compensarte por todo lo que te debo-_

En parte, esa palabras me dolieron, pues para él, yo aún era solo Yugi. Muy dentro de mí esperaba que el ojiazul aceptara que yo era otra persona. Pero por otro lado, me complació escuchar tales palabras de algo que en ese momento me pareció agradecimiento. Después de eso, me levanté, luché y gané.

Muchos días han pasado luego de eso. Recuperé mis memorias, y cuando tuve la oportunidad de elegir si quería descansar al fin o si quería tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir, escogí sin dudas el vivir. ¿Por qué? El motivo era simple, secreto pues nadie lo sabía, pero me había enamorado de él, de Seto Kaiba. Sí, hasta yo me sorprendía de mis sentimientos. Kaiba había sido mi rival, aún miles de años atrás cuando fue mi sacerdote. Nuestra vida se basaba en luchar el uno contra el otro. Pero, yo ya no quería eso. Deseaba solo poder abrazar al ojiazul, besarlo, dormir a su lado.

No sabía cómo había sucedido. Solo sabía que estaba más que enamorado.

Fue difícil, pues Kaiba seguía con el firme pensamiento de que yo era Yugi. Sí, había entrado al mundo de las memorias, pero aún así, su incredulidad seguía.

-Buenas tardes, joven Yami- Alcé mi mirada de pronto al escuchar ésto. Mis pensamientos se alejaron por unos momentos. Miré mis alrededores notando con sorpresa que ya había llegado a mi destino. Al parecer, mis pies se habían movido por sí solos. Como simple respeto saludé también al mujer, quien aparentaba cuarenta años, pelirroja y de ojos celestes. -Puede pasar si gusta- habló. Con una breve sonrisa, afirmé ligeramente con la cabeza, murmurando un corto 'gracias'.

Caminé entonces por el lugar, tomando nota de los detalles, a pesar de que ya los conocía bien. Era un pasillo ancho, de paredes blancas y piso de mármol oscuro. Todo allí era lujoso, aún los muebles de fina madera.

Pero pronto, mi mente comenzó de nuevo a trabajar. Había estado pensando en Kaiba. En el bello empresario de ojos azules. En aquel orgulloso y frío CEO. Cómo había deseado entrar a su corazón y descubrir lo que allí se ocultaba. Por mucho tiempo me pregunté qué podría encontrar. Y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, que encontraría bellos sentimientos. Calidez, cariño, sincera preocupación.

No tenía duda alguna, la frialdad y seriedad que mostraba mi bello ojiazul, era solo una máscara. Una manera de mantener una distancia con las demás personas.

Pero, yo no quería ser parte de esas 'demás personas'. Yo quería estar a su lado, solo eso.

Como simple reflejo, y aún perdido en mis pensamientos, abrí una puerta de madera que estaba frente a mí. Entré, sabiendo que mi presencia no estorbaría a nadie.

Sí, había querido conocer a Kaiba, al Kaiba que su hermano Mokuba conocía. Aún cuando pasaban los meses, y el ojiazul seguía siendo el mismo, aún así seguía firme en mi decisión.

Alcé la mirada de pronto, al sentir algo tomar mi cintura. No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con alegría, al encontrarme frente a dos hermosos zafiros.

Después de tanto esfuerzo, lo había logrado. Al fin logré conocerte Seto Kaiba.

Logré entrar a lo más profundo de tu mente, logré hacer que abrieras tu corazón. Y sobretodo, logré que me amaras como yo te amo a ti. Y ese es el logro más grande de todos, y el que me ha traído la mayor felicidad.

-Te ves cansado- Sonreí de nuevo, al escuchar ésta afirmación. Sin dejar de mirar esos bellos ojos azules, me acerqué a su dueño, y besé sus labios, aquellas labios que tanto había deseado probar, y que ahora eran solo míos y de nadie más.

-Fue un largo día- hablé cuando terminé el beso.

-¿Y cómo van los preparativos?- Ante ésta pregunta, negué con mi cabeza.

-Eso es un secreto, y lo sabes, Seto- respondí. Escuché luego una ligera risa de su parte, mientras que tomaba mi mano en ambas suyas, buscando algo que encontró en pocos segundos.

Tocó levemente el anillo que descansaba en uno de mis dedos, el anular para ser exacto. No pude evitar que la felicidad invadiera mi pecho al mirar ese anillo, el cual tenía un enorme significado, y no solo para mí, sino también para Seto.

-Es nuestra boda. Y 'nuestra', me incluye también a mí- afirmó. Sonreí otra vez, algo que hacía muy seguido cuando estaba al lado de mi bello ojiazul. Por segunda vez, besé ligeramente esos finos labios.

-Pero yo me estoy encargando de eso. Y quiero que sea una sorpresa- le dije. Al parecer, Seto se dio por vencido, puesto que no dijo nada más. Aunque pronto, me tomó por sorpresa su siguiente acción.

En menos de un segundo, me encontré en sus brazos. Opté entonces por pasar mis propios brazos alrededor de su cuello, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a casa?- preguntó.

-¿No tienes que trabajar?- interrogué.

-Sí, pero puedo seguir mañana- Alcé mi rostro de nuevo, sonriéndole a mi prometido. No puedo creer que llevemos ya un año de estar juntos. Aún recuerdo cómo solía ser antes de eso, todo el trabajo que me había costado el tan solo llamar su atención. Pero ahora, todo estaba más que bien. Descubrí ese lado cálido de Seto Kaiba, y de verdad no me había equivocado, dentro de él yacían hermosos sentimientos. Casi no podía creer que fuera el mismo joven que había conocido años atrás.

Unos suaves labios sobre los míos me sacaron de mi mente. Sin dudarlo, correspondí el beso, el cual fue más profundo que los dos anteriores. Mi lengua bailó con la suya, en una danza a la que ya estábamos acostumbrados, pero que, aún así, seguía siendo hermosa. Nos separamos sin embargo, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente.

Lo miré, nunca cansándome de apreciar esos preciosos zafiros. Pronto, me di cuenta de que Seto se movía, cargándome al mismo tiempo fuera del lugar. Sí, podía caminar muy bien, pero de verdad amaba que me cargara de esa forma, y sobretodo, que no le molestara hacerlo, a pesar de recibir miles de miradas por parte de sus empleados.

Sintiendo solo tranquilidad, rescosté mi rostro contra su pecho, escuchando alegre los hermosos latidos de su corazón. Ra, eso también me encantaba, estar tan cerca de él como para poder apreciar ese bello sonido. Jamás pensé que podría hacer eso, pero ahí estaba.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, ahora vivo con él. Duermo a su lado todas las noches, y despierto para admirar su rostro relajado. Amo cada mañana y cada noche, ya sea de simples abrazos y caricias, o de pasión interminable. Amo conocerlo más que nadie, en la intimidad y en la vida pública. Amo todo de él. Nunca imaginé que podría sentir algo así, un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan intenso y precioso a la vez.

Simplemente no puedo ponerlo en palabras. Pero definitivamente no tengo derecho de pedir más. Ahora tengo todo lo que siempre deseé.

Tengo a Seto Kaiba.

**-Fin-**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Magi: nuevo one shot! nOn Me inspiré mientras miraba un capítulo de YGO xD Ahh y algo importante: UNA ACLARACIÓN, como pueden ver éste fic estuvo muy basado en el anime(o espero, porque esa era la idea O.o Aunque no recuerdo con detalle todo el anime, pero bueno, lo intenté u.u), PERO en el anime ORIGINAL, y no en la versión de 4kids, por eso, mencioné el asunto con Amelda(o Alister en la versión de los gringos malvados xD), en ese duelo con Dartz, Setito de verdad pensó en ese muchachito motociclista. Hmm a ver que más, las palabras de Seto(las que están en itálico) las saqué literalmente(bueno, obviamente traducidas) del anime. Así que sip, Kaiba no es taaaaaan insensible como lo hizo ver 4Kids u.u

Y también en la versión 4Kids son 5mil años, en la original, son 3mil(por eso puse 3mil años n.n) Y yap, creo que eso es todo. De nuevo, YGO NO ME PERTENECE!!

Espero que les haya gustado este one shot n.n

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
